


Pillow Prince

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Bottom!Zarkon, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega!Zarkon, Pre Canon, Sex From Behind, Teasing, semi clothed, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Zarkon prefers to keep his lovelife private.





	Pillow Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote these two! Gosh I miss them and Blaytz needs so much love. 
> 
> This take place like before Alfor, Trigel and Gyrgan meet these two and before Daibazaal and Nalquod were at war for whatever reason. I hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read!

He didn't admit it often how much he enjoyed spending nights with the other prince.

It wasn't like he could help who he was attracted to be it physically, emotionally or mentally. Plus it wasn't like he was breaking any rules. He was still with someone of equal station and rank, he made sure to keep it private from those vultures and he still attended to his duties as his father's champion for the Kral Zera.

But there was still that sense of paranoia when he was so much as standing next to Blaytz who tended to slide his hand into his at social gatherings, or pin Zarkon to the wall to kiss him deeply when they were alone in the corridors.

Zarkon, while unappreciative of the risky behavior, usually caved into the advances because well...he liked him. Blaytz was funny and brought a bit of fun into his life as a Prince of Daibazaal. He enjoyed seeing that smile and would melt when the Nalquodian traced down his spine just so or hold his face to pressss kisses to his mouth and cheeks.

He was happy. Blaytz made him happy.

Today he had invited him to his quarters since the everyone else would be busy in another region of Daibazaal with their guests, wanting to enjoy a day alone with the other while he could.

The sight beflre the nalquodian now was of the galra prince lying on his own bed, hugging his pillows and purring as dark red lace thigh highs clad his legs and he wore a sweater on his body that stopped just above his hips. He purred quietly to himself as he was lying on his front on a nice pile of soft looking black and white pillows.

Those legs of his were spread slightly as he straddles a pillow, putting himself on display and turns his head slightly to look back at Blaytz with a purr.

"Damn babe.." The nalquodian prince licked his lips with a soft smirk as he was leaning against the wall and watching.

His pants were opened, his cock out and already hardened as he watches Zarkon raise his hips up slightly and stretch his arms out with a deep purr "Hmmm...do you see something you like your majesty?"

A quiet chuckle leaves him when he sees Blaytz's antennae twist around slightly. A sure sign that Blaytz was indeed enjoying his little display of his bared slit. It glistens softly, with soft outer folds that were a dark indigo color as he grew wet from being watched.

"Stars yes...fuck.." Blaytz slowly approaches him, his hands gripping the other's hips when he was in reaxh and gently kneading his fingers into the soft skin. He smiles when Zarkon's breathing hitches when he gently spreads the soaked slit.

A pleasant chill runs up Blaytz's spine at the sight of the hole twitching needily as if beckoning him to just slide right into the galra prince and fuck him into the bed.

Zarkon blushes and relaxes as he rests his head on his arms with a soft purr and moans when he feels a thumb brush over his wet mound. His cock hung between his legs below his aching crevice, before it's concealed befween the pillow and Zarkon's hips when Blaytz climbs on to the bed.

"You're so wet already Zar..." the tip presses teasingly at the rim, "You must really love it when I fuck you..."

His grip on the pillow tightens as he whimpers needily.

"Have you been like this all day Zarkon?" a hand slides beneath the sweater, gently feeling over the slim form of the other. He traces patterns along his stomach, earning a soft moan from him, "Have you been thinking of me fucking you like this? All cute and pretty for me?" he smiled when Zarkon turns his head slightly and attempts to push his hips back to entice the other to put it in all the way.

He trembles before he feels Blaytz lay over him, his hands resting on either side of his head before resting his cheek against the back of his neck.

"I wonder what would happen if people found out...about you loving to submit to me," Another inch of his cock slips in, "The strong, stoic prince of Daibazaal," then another, "loves to just lie back," and another, "and take a nice, thick phallus," and another "in his needy, wet slit," and another until it had slid completely inside the trembling young man.

A kiss his pressed to his flushed cheek as he was practically covered by the other's body.

"Maybe one of these days I'll tell them," Blaytz smirks, feeling the other shaking, "I may even let them watch Zarkon just to prove it. What would everyone think of you then?"

Zarkon looked back slightly, trembling "D-don't please..."

A tender laugh leaves him before he kisses Zarkon's cheeks warmly, "Shhh shhh...I won't Zarry, you know I wouldn't.."

A soft mewl escapes the galra prince as he tilts his head back so he can kiss his lover properly. He gasps into it as Blaytz begins rolling his hips into his with a gasp, "...A...aah...!"

"Mmm...it's ok Zarry...just relax...let me take care of you," He kisses the back of the galra's head now as he takes his time.

He listens to the quiet moans and gasps with each thrust as the bed starts to creak softly. The way that slit clenches around him and takes his cock so well made the Prince of Nalquod want to fuck the other like this forever if he would allow it. 

Zarkon purrs deeply and closes his eyes with a pleased smile as the pace begins to pick up. 

_Stars....I hope you stay with me..._


End file.
